ISTUCK A Seddie Love Story Rewritten
by thecoolauthorwithstory
Summary: Sam and Freddie has always been enemies. But then one day,what happen if both had accidentally stumbled and fall into Spencer elevator? ALONE. Would they have feelings for each other? A made-up episode. Rewritten


**~ISTUCK~**

**~A Seddie Love Story~**

**~Rewritten By: thecoolauthorwithstoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Sam and Freddie were at Carly house during a Friday night. They were playing tag with each other,Sam intend to steal Freddie camera so he chased after her,they chased each other around until they accidentally got stuck in Spencer elevator. Carly was freaking out cause she knew they don't like each other and couldn't survived in one room alone. But is she actually right? If she is then why are they acting strange toward each other,is this love they are feeling?<strong>

**Character: Sam P & Freddie B**

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1: Why us in all places?-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It was a Friday night and Carly Shay were at her apartment,watching TV. She was on the couch, eating her soup with a fork because her older brother,Spencer Shay uses up all of their spoon for his creation. A creation meaning normal people wouldn't 'make'. She wiped her mouth with a napkin after she finished eating before someone ring the doorbell at the front door.<strong>

**She went up from the couch and went to the door,flung it open only found her best bud. Sam and Freddie. **

**"Heyo Kiddo,whats up?" Sam said when Carly went over to give her a hug. The girl shrugged "Nothing much-Hi Freddie". The boy waved back at her and went to the kitchen counter to clean his new camera. "So whens the new episode airing again?" he asked when Sam went to the refrigerator to grabbed a can of root beer.**

**Carly smiled "I don't know,it depend on you guys cause-"**

**She din't get to continued before Sam marched over to Freddie and took his camera away. "You worry too much,its time when you start taking a break". She hid the camera behind her back and grinned sheepishly. He frowned "Sam,i'm not in the mood right now,give it back." he tried to reach for it but she swung her arm in opposite direction so that he couldn't caught it. "Well a little tag would make that happen"**

**He chuckled "Yes,i'm being total serious right now-"**

**"Oh really,then start running cause coach ain't going easy on you!" she shouted,running away from him. His blood boiled as he dashed after her "SAM! COME BACK HERE! I SAID I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" They were chasing each other through Carly apartment and haven't realized that the girl were rolling her eyes at them,they din't know she _was _here. ****She sighed and lay on the couch again,watching some more TV Shows ,before her seventeen years old brother Spencer came down the stair as Sam and Freddie flung past him. He blinked and laughed,coming toward his annoyed-looking sister. "Yo Kiddo,your little friend are fighting again." he joked. **

**She shrugged "I know" she replied "They do this every Friday night." He nodded and went to sit next to her,and both of them were watching the interesting shows on TV,they ate one of Spencer famous Spaghetti Tacos,sitting on the couch. Watching news on TV while ignoring Sam hollering and Freddie shouting.**

* * *

><p><strong>The two were near the elevator after chasing each other for hours. Until Sam fallen on Freddie,then he trip on the edge of the elevator so then both of them stumble into the elevator. Freddie yelped before his arm accidentally hit the button,making the alarm goes off before the elevator went up and down crazily! Then the lights apartment went off making Carly screamed.<strong>

**The two haven't saying anything during the whole thing,they went blanked and felt darkness after they fall down in silence. Only hearing Spencer calling the siren and Carly hollering.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Someone stuck in the elevator,i need you to help" Spencer said,trying his best not to freaked out "AND SO IS MY ELECTRICITY SO HURRY UP AND SEND SOMEONE!". <strong>**He hung up and stumbled into the kitchen to look for a flashlight. Shuffling through the drawers,he finally found two red flashlight and throw one to Carly,but it hit her arm instead.**

**"OWW-SPENCER!" she yelped.**

**"SORRY KIDDO!"**

**He went to the front door and took the keys with him.**

**"H-Hey where your going?" **

**He sighed "I'm going down to the lobby to talk with Lewbert. That man wouldn't hear a thing i said earlier. Stay here kiddo,i'll get the electricity back."**

**He dashes out of view. Carly just slumped down on the couch and mumbled to herself. Wondering how Freddie and Sam are doing.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Not the best ending for the chapter but i couldn't find anything else to write*<strong>

***This is actually a rewrite. I wrote this before but then i deleted it cause i wanted to write a new version so i need to write this story better than the last time***

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Do You Really Love Her?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Freddie"<em>**

**_She called his name. He suddenly jerked up his head to see her clearly. "Yeah?"_**

**_"Do you really love Carly?" _**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>


End file.
